


A Helpful Hint

by snowprincess



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dubious Consent, Dubiously Consensual Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Multi, Resolved Sexual Tension, Sex Toys, non-con elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2015-02-08
Packaged: 2018-02-27 03:21:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2677148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snowprincess/pseuds/snowprincess
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny are in denial and sharing dreams.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The storyline contains dubious consent as well as non-con elements and the fallout thereof. Please do not read if this might upset you.
> 
> Thank you to 1000PaperCranes for suggesting that this story needed more hints.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...as far as hints go...

Danny woke up and realized he couldn’t move. He could hear muted noises around him. He looked down and noticed that he was naked under the thin sheet that covered him. The room he was in was warm and he felt strangely comfortable, like floating on a little cloud. As his vision cleared, he noticed that Steve was there and wondered how they’d fucked up this time because Steve was bound in a seated position. He couldn’t bring himself to be alarmed because he felt so relaxed and what else...horny. Huh.

He tried his voice. “Steve, you okay?” Steve looked up, eyes wide and grateful. He started to struggle, but his bonds seemed inescapable. He seemed a little alarmed and looked around for a way out. Danny tried again. “Is there a way out of this place? Where is this place?”

“I don’t know where we are Danno, or how we got here." He looked down at his bound wrists. "What I do know is, this is not a good situation and I don’t want to find out what goes on here.”  
Just then some people came in and the two men stopped talking. Three men in what looked like toned down versions of hazmat suits went over to Danny. They didn’t look all that human come to think of it. Weird. These creatures didn’t seem threatening, but he and Steve were both bound, which was less than ideal, Danny decided. 

“Steve they’re touching me. Why the fuck are they touching me? Hey, hey! Stop that!” Danny’s legs were being parted and his hole exposed. He tried to struggle, but it was no good. A thin metal tube was pushed into his ass and he could feel lube being pumped into him. It felt strange, but not uncomfortable and that horny feeling was back. 

“What are you doing to him?"

The tube was removed and a dildo about the size of his finger was pushed into him. This felt uncomfortable, but didn’t hurt. It was being twisted and pushed upward, touching his prostate which made him gasp and arch up.  
Danny felt embarrassed that Steve was seeing him like this, but when he looked at his partner, he saw that his lips were parted and his breathing had become labored. He was hard.

“Steve…” Right then the dildo was removed. Lube was applied to a larger one and slowly pushed into Danny. “Ohhh…Fuuuck!” Danny’s eyes rolled back in his head when the dildo slid into his ass and it started to vibrate. It was relentlessly moving over his prostate as it moved in and out. He was going to come with Steve watching him. He met Steve’s eyes, willing him to look away, but Steve was riveted to the area where the dildo was moving in and out of his ass.

“Please… please…please. Steve.” 

Steve was squirming in his seat, taking in every aroused noise Danny was making. He was thrusting uselessly despite himself.  
Danny came with a wordless shout. The dildo in his ass continued to vibrate, sending delicious aftershocks through him.

 

Danny woke up suddenly, sitting bolt upright in bed. “Oh god” he groaned miserably. That was the third time this week. He really needed to do something about these dreams.  
Later that morning he was feeling quite awkward around his partner. 

Steve was avoiding Danny as well and couldn’t quite look at him. He wondered if the evidence of his recurring dream was written all over his face. Last night had been particularly intense, watching Danny orgasm. He had woken up covered in his own come. 

He really needed to do something about these dreams.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...and so we continue...

Danny managed to put his dreams aside and concentrate on the job as they had more cases than they could shake a stick at. He spent as little time alone with Steve as he could without raising anyone’s suspicions. It worked and he didn’t really have any dreams if he stayed busy and worked out. A couple of weeks went by and he thought that perhaps the ridiculous dreams were at an end. He had days off coming up and he had plans that did not include the crazy SEAL or any other members of 5-0.

 

Danny was leaning back on the bed, legs spread wide, propped up on his elbows. Rachel was kneeling between his thighs, his cock gripped in one hand as she sucked the head into her mouth. Looking down his body, all he could see was the top of her head, dark hair swaying as her head bobbed up and down. The friction was bringing him to the edge sooner than he’d wanted. He was rock hard and moments from coming. Giving himself up to it, Danny threw his head back and that’s when he heard it. “C’mon Danno. Come for me.” That was Steve! Oh no! He grabbed a handful of hair and pulled, struggling to move away from the mouth on him. Gripping the bed cover, he screwed his eyes shut. Maybe if he didn’t look, it would stop! 

That’s when he felt a finger slip into him. His prostate was being massaged and he was going to come! Steve was making him come and he could do nothing to stop it!

He looked down, desperately trying to will himself back from the edge, but he couldn’t. He was too far gone. “Oh god, nooo! Ah…Ah…Aaahhh Steve!”

Danny’s entire body jerked as a powerful orgasm ripped through him.

He woke up screaming his partner’s name. His eyes flew open as he fell off the bed and ended up face down on the floor. He looked around his bedroom. No one. “Another dream. Oh god.” He took in the mess that was his bed. He was sweaty and he’d obviously had a raging orgasm as his pants were sticky and wet yet again.

He was starting to wonder what it all meant. He started looking at Steve differently since the dreams had begun, but sleeping with a guy wasn’t something that had ever occurred to him.

The next day was his day off so he decided to have coffee and stay up. He was on his way into the kitchen when he remembered his damp sleep pants and headed for the shower instead. Afterwards he went out and tried to clear his head, but all he could think of was Steve’s mouth on his cock. ‘Not helping’, he thought to himself. 

 

He’d have to do something about this. 

 

Steve couldn’t go back to sleep after having yet another dream about Danny. At least this time his sleepwear wasn’t a mess. He hadn’t ever considered being with a man. Having sex dreams about his male partner and sucking cock was not part of the plan. He had to work with the man and these dreams made things a little uncomfortable, but Danny had looked absolutely amazing when he came. He could swear that he could still feel Danny clench around his finger and he was sure he had the taste of him on his tongue. That very thought made him blush, even though he was on his own. 

It’s not so much that he minded the dreams, but rather what they meant. They didn’t hurt anyone, but they were disturbing and they were making him think about things that he hadn’t considered before. He also felt guilty about thinking of Danny in that way.

 

He’d have to do something, but what?


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Catherine tries to help.

The next morning as Danny opened his door, there Steve was, about to knock. “Hey Danny.”

“Steve, what are you doing here?” Danny gave Steve a funny look because the man looked the way he would if he’d just scratched his car and didn’t know how to tell him.

“I thought maybe you’d like to come out for breakfast.” Steve was shifting from one foot to the other, not making eye contact for very long.

“Sure, I could eat.” Danny heard himself say, even though spending more time in his friend’s company was the last thing he wanted considering what he’d been thinking about. 

They ended up spending the entire day together. Steve was being careful around Danny. He wasn’t as tactile as usual which confused Danny and he was wondering if it were his imagination, but it looked like Steve wanted to ask him something.

Steve never asked and he didn’t push and it was very late when the two men parted company. Danny was exhausted and so was Steve. Danny stayed over at Steve’s – in the spare bedroom – where’s the harm?

 

Danny woke up to a now familiar feeling of being restrained. He didn’t feel threatened, just - horny. There were people in the room with him and as he looked around, he noticed Rachel looking down at him, stroking his hair. He smiled at her and he was already growing hard. There was someone watching him from near the foot of the bed, which should have bothered him, but he was too drowsy to care. 

He was confused by Catherine’s presence. He frowned up at Rachel who soothed him. “It’s okay Danny. We’re here to help you.”

‘Help me do what?’ he thought. That’s when Steve sauntered in, completely naked, hard and stunningly beautiful. Danny couldn’t help, but stare. There was so much tanned skin on display. The beautifully sculpted chest, strong muscular thighs. His eyes traveled down, his gaze settling on Steve’s erect cock. He crawled up on the bed, just as Rachel and Catherine took hold of Danny’s wrists and ankles. “What are you doing?!” Danny was alarmed at this sudden change in behavior and started to struggle. His last thought before tensing up was that Catherine and Rachel were surprisingly strong. Steve had gone straight for his goal. He was lightly running a finger over the puckered skin around Danny’s hole. “Don’t fight it Danno. It’s pointless.” Steve used a lubed finger to apply pressure to his entrance pushing in, up to the first knuckle. It felt strange, but a second finger joined the first before he was ready and he tried to twist away from it. He was so painfully hard and totally embarrassed by it.

Steve pushed his legs further apart and produced something that made Danny renew his struggles. There in his friend’s hand was the biggest dildo he’d ever seen. Catherine spoke from near his ankles. “Settle down Danny. If you don’t, it’s going to hurt.”

“She’s right Danno. However hard you fight, this thing’s going in. You need it. You need this. You’re just not wanting to admit it yet.” Steve pinned him with an intense no nonsense look.

Though Danny was terrified that the toy would split him in two, what Steve had said was unbelievably turning him on.

Danny started squirming again. That was also when Steve swallowed his cock. He arched up off the bed and gasped for breath as he was being teased right to the edge of his endurance. Steve had taken his mouth off Danny’s cock and was jacking him in quick, rough strokes and as Danny came, he felt the dildo push up into him. It was fucking huge! Most of the pain was lost in his orgasm and he had no time to recover as the head of the toy nudged at his prostate, the feeling making him buck against Steve. 

He felt uncomfortably stretched and even though he’d just come, his cock was hard again. Steve was pumping the toy faster now and they were all talking to him. He wanted it to stop, but he also wanted to come. 

Steve was looking right at him. “C’mon Danny. Say it!”

“No.” Danny panted.

“Say it, Danno.” Steve was insistent.

“I can’t… I… please, no.” Danny thrashed around on the bed as the dildo was pulled out almost all the way.

Steve growled as he shoved it back in, pulling it out again and using short, sharp strokes that moved over Danny’s sweet spot over and over.

Danny couldn’t fight it anymore and everything vanished except the feeling of that toy in his ass. His breathing hitched and stopped for a moment as he came, spilling over his chest.

Danny was on his side now, no longer restrained. He was gripping Steve’s forearm that was planted next to his head. The toy was still inside him, Steve’s movements slowing down. Danny involuntarily pushed back against the thrusts. “Shhh Danny. That’s it.”

Danny woke up with a start and swatted at the hand on him. Steve was next to his bed looking alarmed. “Danny, hey. You okay?”

Steve noticed his friend looking around the room as though expecting to see others there. 

“I’m… I… Yeah, I’m good. I was dreaming, I think.”

“You think? You woke me up. I rushed in here thinking we had an intruder.” Steve was smiling at him.

“Sorry.” Danny had a sheepish expression on his face. “I’m fine, superSEAL. Go back to sleep.”   
“You sure?” Steve was already making for the bedroom door.

“Yeah, sure. Good night Steve.”

Steve looked over his shoulder and wondered at the odd expression on his partner’s face. He didn’t particularly want to go back to sleep. The dreams were becoming more intense and it was weird that Danny was making the same sexy noises he was making in his dream.

 

It was definitely weird, right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More and more embarrassing...

Steve crawled back into bed and fell into a thankfully dreamless sleep. The two men spent their time off together and had no further dreams. Go figure.

 

The following week, they found themselves in what Danny thought was his own personal version of hell. An adult toy store. With the last dream he had fresh in his memory, this was the last place he wanted to be. 

Steve was talking to the assistant, who helpfully agrees to get the owner. “Please feel free to look around. I’m sure you’ll find something that interests you.” She favored them with a playful wink as she turned and walked through to the back.

“What was that supposed to mean?” Danny asked defensively.

His partner frowned at him. “Calm down Danno. I think she was flirting.” Steve raised an eyebrow at him. “You’re strung up pretty tight.”

“I’m fine!” Danny snapped.

“Okay.” Steve picked up some toys that were part of an elaborate display and studied them. Danny was looking too, but didn’t touch anything. He’d been following his friend around the shop without even realizing it, until the other man picked up a giant dildo.

Steve heard a sharp intake of breath from behind him and turned. It was an exact replica of the one Steve had fucked him with in his dream. “Danno, what’s wrong?” Steve took a step towards him.

Danny took a step back which made Steve frown again. “I’m good.”

“No, you’re not.” He waved the toy under his partner’s nose, smiling. “What? Not into toys?”

Just then the store owner appeared, smiling at the exchange between the two men. “What can I help you gentlemen with?”

Danny backed right off and left Steve to do all the talking, avoiding eye contact when Steve looked towards him for confirmation. He did, however, notice Danny suspiciously eyeing the toy he was still holding.

When they were done, Danny strode out quickly, ahead of Steve. He gripped his shoulder before he got too far ahead. “What’s going on with you?! What was that back there? How about acting like we’re partners, huh?”

Danny wasn’t looking at him, but when he spoke, his voice was pure anger mixed with a little bit of hurt. “You know about my dream. What? Did I say something embarrassing while I was asleep?”

“Danny?” Steve was confused, but he was feeling uneasy. Danny dreamt about toys too? It had to be a coincidence. They didn’t talk about the incident any further that day and Danny seemed fine with that.

 

Two weeks later, another case was successfully concluded and the team went to Steve’s house for beers afterwards. They’d all had a few and stayed over as they occasionally did.

 

The next day Danny found himself on the other side of the two-way mirror watching Steve talking to a woman. He wasn’t paying too much attention as Rachel was on the other side of the mirror with him. Everything happened quite quickly when Rachel stepped closer to him. She pointed towards the other side of the glass and spoke. “Look.”

He looked and there he saw Steve no longer questioning the woman. Instead he was naked and so was his companion. “Christ! That’s Catherine!” They were on the table, Steve pressed against Catherine. Danny knew that he should have looked away, but couldn’t. He watched as Steve pushed into Catherine and as he did so, Danny felt something huge and warm enter him. He doubled over and gasped for breath and as he looked down, he saw nothing. Looking back up, he saw Rachel smiling at him. “How does it feel?”

“Oh my god! What is happening?” He tried to ignore the pounding he was getting and rushed out of the room. He was brought back in and strapped down. He was going to come! Rachel was talking to him again. “Why are you so afraid? What are you running from? Just go with how you feel.” He was straining at his bonds and turned his head towards the mirror. Catherine was looking directly at him, a look of complete bliss on her face. Steve was fucking her relentlessly and Danny could feel it all. That hard cock moving inside him, nudging at that spot that drove him crazy. He couldn’t hold on anymore, couldn’t fight it. He was going to come!

 

“Steve! Oh god, Steve!” Danny woke up with a start. Steve and Kono were holding on to him as he stopped thrashing around. Kono noticed the wet patch on the front of his shorts and so did Steve, but neither said a thing. Danny, however, was mortified. He jumped up and ran to the bathroom, locking himself in.

Steve didn’t say anything to Kono. He went to the bathroom door and spoke quietly. “I’m here when you’re ready to talk.” He stalked off to his bedroom thinking that it was no longer a coincidence that he was having sex dreams about Danny. It seems their dreams were similar and it might be time for a talk.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Danny makes a conscious effort...

Danny was gone when Steve woke up the next morning. Steve did not get up early enough to go for a swim, but it was early enough, which means Danny was up even earlier to avoid him. Kono and Chin were nowhere to be found either. Guess they were expecting a scene of sorts. Steve sat on the edge of his bed, head in hands. He had to deal with the Danny situation, but that meant having to deal with his own dreams too. He wasn’t sure he was ready to do that. 

Last night’s situation was particularly disturbing. He was having sex with Catherine, but it was an amazing experience because he felt connected to Danny. The strange thing was that he was closer to his partner than he’d been to anyone else in his life. He’d just never entertained the thought of sleeping with him. The only thing these dreams have done, was to make him see Danny as a potential lover. He was starting to look at him in that way and what would the man think of that?

 

Once they were back at work and in the middle of a new case, Danny acted as though nothing had happened. Steve decided to leave him be and not broach the topic. Danny seemed happier so there really was no point.

Danny often stayed over at Steve’s house when they took work home and worked late into the night. The dreams seemed all but a distant memory now and the men felt they could continue as normal, like it never happened.  
The case seemed more routine than usual and was at an end relatively soon. Catherine was in town for a visit and Steve felt that it was as good a reason as any to invite everyone over to unwind. Almost as soon as Danny saw Catherine the two of them were engrossed in conversation.

Steve wasn’t sure that he was happy with the two of them spending that much time together. He felt uneasy, as though they might be talking about him, but there was something else – he was jealous. He told himself it was because he had history with Catherine and he and Danny didn’t share, but he knew this was untrue.

He was quite rude to Danny, even though it was the last thing that he’d wanted to be. Danny being very perceptive called him on it. “What’s got your panties in a bunch, princess?”

“I’m fine, Daniel.” Danny cringed inwardly as he knew that his friend wasn’t since he used his full name. 

“Jesus, Steven! Are we going to do it that way then?!” Danny was now in his partner’s personal space.

“Do what Danny? You don’t do anything. Your way is to avoid the issue altogether, so why should I tell you what’s bothering me!”

“So there is a problem here, isn’t there?!” Danny looked up at him. Steve flinched under the scrutiny. Danny’s face lit up like he’d just had a brilliant idea. “Oh my god, Steve! You are jealous! You think I’m interested in Catherine!”

Steve stepped back and folded his arms tightly across his chest. “Fuck you, Danny!” It was then that the two men looked around them. All of their friends had heard the exchange and were now deathly quiet. 

Catherine took a step towards them, but Steve put his hand up to stop her. He walked off without a backward glance. Danny heard him drive off and decided to leave as well. 

 

Danny got home and got straight into the shower in the hopes of washing the cares of the day off him. That night he got into bed and gave some thought to the evening’s events. 

He woke later that night and felt oddly comfortable, like how he used to when he was in bed with Rachel, only this time she was over him. A great way to be woken up, or so he thought. The next moment he felt two fingers push up into him. “Fuck!” Wait a minute! It didn’t really hurt. Danny looked down and nearly hyperventilated. He was a girl!

“Jesus Catherine! You feel amazing.” Steve was looking down at him, smiling as he removed his fingers and pushed his cock into him.  
“Ohhh…” Steve was huge, but he was so wet, it felt fucking hot. In fact, it felt right, Steve filling him up. This time he didn’t try to fight it. He wanted Steve to fuck him so he gripped Steve’s ass, pulling their bodies closer together. Steve gasped and made sounds so completely helpless, it broke Danny’s heart.  
“C’mon Steve. Fuck me. Please… c’mon…”

“Oh my god, Danny. I need you.” Steve pulled out and pushed back in slowly, then speeding up and really fucking him. Danny already felt close to coming. “Steve, please stop! Stop!”

Steve stopped. He looked confused, like he was seeing Danny for the first time.

Just then Danny woke up. He threw on some clothes and drove to Steve’s house.

 

Steve woke up to banging on his front door. Danno. “I’m coming! Keep your hair on!”

Steve was greeted by an unusual sight. Danny, barefoot, on his doorstep in sleep pants and a hooded top. He didn’t say anything. Instead, he stepped forward into Steve’s personal space, wrapped a hand round the back of his head and kissed him senseless.

When he eventually let Steve go, the other man was breathless. “How did you know?”

“I didn’t. I had a dream, but I guess I don’t have to tell you that. Why didn’t you tell me?”

Steve smiled at him. “They were only dreams and I felt a little stupid taking them this seriously. Anyway, seeing you with Catherine pushed me over the edge.”

Danny looked around him. “I think we need to close your door before we give your neighbors a free show. Steve, I was talking to her about my dreams. She’s a surprisingly good listener. You have great taste.”

Steve pulled him further into the house and shut the door. “Yeah. Apparently so does my subconscious. What now?”

I don’t know, but we’ve come this far, so I guess we take it slow.” 

…and apologize to our friends for that argument?” Steve held Danny close and kissed him.

Danny broke the kiss and looked Steve in the eye. “Yeah… and Steve?”

“Mmmm?” Steve murmured, nuzzling Danny’s neck.

I need you too Steve, but I love you more.”

 

THE END


End file.
